This Love, Right?
by SachiWild
Summary: Sebuah kenyataan yang menjadi tamparan keras dalam hidup/ OneShoot (Taehyung BTS x Reader)
Cast:

*Hwang Yeoli (Reader)

*Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

.

Derasnya hujan tak membuat Yeoli berniat untuk berteduh, ia tetap menatap langit dengan senyum pahit.

"kalian mengejekku huh? Aku tau aku menyedihkan" gumam gadis itu entah pada siapa. Tak lama gadis itu menunduk dan menangis ditengah guyuran air hujan. Tak seorangpun akan menyadari ia menangis karena airmatanya bercampur dengan tetesan hujan.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia merasakan air itu membasahi tubuhnya kian menusuk, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya seseorang berdiri dihadapannya dan menyentuh dengan lembut bahunya, tangan hangat itu menyadarkannya.

"Taehyung"

"kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis Yeoli"

Taehyung menatap Yeoli dengan senyuman, senyuman yang hanya ditujukan dan diberikan untuk Yeoli, kekasihnya. Yeoli memeluk erat Taehyung rasa hangat menjalar ditubuhnya dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia berkeluh kesah pada pria itu. Taehyung yang selalu ada kapanpun dan dimanapun Yeoli membutuhkannya. Namun Yeoli tau ada kenyataan pahit dibalik semua itu.

"gwenchana, aku ada di sini" Taehyung mengelus kepala Yeoli lembut, Yeoli menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menatap Taehyung lamat.

"jangan tinggalkan aku" Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya, rasa sakit juga merajai hatinya ketika suara lirih gadis itu merayap di dalam telinganya hingga akhirnya Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. Yeoli kembali memeluk Taehyung, Yeoli tau itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan namun itu lebih baik daripada ia harus menerima kenyataan yang akan menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi.

.

.

.

.

Yeoli menatap figura yang menampakan wajahnya dan Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Yeoli tersenyum manis namun sebuah kenangan yang berputar layaknya rol film yang tak bisa ia hentikan membuat airmatanya jatuh.

"Taehyung" suara parau Yeoli benar – benar memilukan, hujan kembali turun dikota itu. Rumah mungil Yeoli benar – benar terasa sepi, gadis pemilik rumah itu terlihat menyedihkan dengan berbaring dilantai sambil memeluk figura.

Sentuhan hangat dengan cepat menyambar kening Yeoli, Yeoli menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Taehyung yang menatapnya sendu.

"kau lelah" tanya Taehyung, Yeoli menggeleng dan mendudukan dirinya.

"apa yang harusku lakukan" terdengar helaan nafas dari pria itu.

"kau benar – benar ingin tau?" Yeoli menatap Taehyung lamat, perasaan sakit menghampirinya.

"lupak..."

"HAJIMA! Jangan katakan apapun ku mohon!" Yeoli memeluk erat Taehyung. Yeoli tak akan pernah sanggup mendengar itu. Melakukan hal itu sama saja membunuhnya. Taehyung mendesah kecewa dan mengangguk membelai kepala gadis itu untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

Menjadi penjaga kasir adalah pekerjaan Yeoli sehari – hari, salah satu hal yang ia gunakan untuk membiayai hidupnya. Yeoli melayani tamunya dengan senyum ramah yang akan hilang jika mereka pergi, senyuman itu hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi betapa menyedihkannya dia.

"teruslah tersenyum Yeoli" Taehyung menunjukan eyesmilenya pada Yeoli dan dibalas senyum ceria oleh Yeoli.

Hujan kembali mengguyur kota itu, namun kali ini hujan itu terjadi saat hari sedang cerah dan tanpa awan mendung. Yeoli mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca transparan yang dijadikan dinding toko, Yeoli dapat melihat pelangi yang cantik disana. Senyum Yeoli semakin lebar saat jemari mungilnya bertautan dengan Taehyung.

"teruslah seperti ini Yeoli"

.

.

.

.

Yeoli sedang menonton tv bersama Taehyung, Yeoli menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Taehyung dan pria itu akan melakukan hal yang gadis itu sangat sukai yaitu membelai kepalanya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Yeoli keras, Yeoli mendesis kesal siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya saat ia sedang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Taehyung. Yeoli bangkit dan membuka pintu, seorang gadis cantik dengan senyum polos menatapnya. Yeoli memutar bola matanya, adiknya Nara malam – malam datang ke rumahya.

"unni aku menginap disini ne?" Nara menatapnya memohon Yeoli mendesis kesal.

"haissh... untuk apa!?"

"unni aku hanya ingin menemani unni, apa aku mengganggu unni?"

"tentu saja! Kau menggangguku waktuku bersama Taehyung" wajah manja Nara mulai luntur dan tergantikan oleh wajah sedih. Kali ini ia bukan sedang berackting atau sok sedih mendengar penolakan Yeoli, namun alasan Yeoli yang membuatnya harus menelan pahit melihat kakak satu – satunya masih mengingat calon tunangannya. Tidak! Ia bukan cemburu atau apa pada Taehyung hanya saja pria itu...

"unni"

"wae?"

"ku mohon sadarlah, Taehyung oppa sudah..."

"STOP! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun Nara! PERGI!"

"unni tapi..." mendorong kasar tubuh Nara dan segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya, air mata Yeoli kembali mengalir. Kenapa Nara bisa setega itu?.

Nara menatap sendu pintu rumah Yeoli, air mata ikut mengalir dipipinya. Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi pada kakaknya?.

"mianhe unni, aku menyayangimu. Tapi ku mohon, Taehyung oppa juga tak akan mungkin mau melihatmu seperti ini"

Yeoli menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu, tubuhnya merosot kebawah dengan airmata yang terus keluar dari matanya. Ditatapnya sofa tempat ia meninggalkan Taehyung, namun sosok itu hanya menatapnya sendu disana. Air mata Yeoli mengalir semakin deras mengingat perkataan Nara.

.

.

.

.

Yeoli berjalan dipantai dengan bergandengan tangan dengan Taehyung, senyum bahagia terpancar dibibir keduanya.

"oppa aku ingin makan ice cream" ucap Yeoli, Taehyung mengangguk. Orang – orang disekitarnya menatap Yeoli aneh. Yeoli menatap mereka polos sekaligus bingung kemudian kembali menatap Taehyung dan berbisik.

"apa ada yang aneh denganku?" Taehyung menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Yeoli.

"kau cantik, jangan dengar mereka" Yeoli tersenyum dan menarik Taehyung menuju kedai ice cream favoritnya.

Rasa sakit mulai menjalar dikepala Yeoli saat ia menyentuh pegangan pintu kedai. Bayangan wajah Taehyung dan dirinya sedang menikmati ice cream dikedai itu sedetik kemudian Jessicapun limbung dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

Yeoli membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling, ruangan serba putih yang asing dimatanya.

"kau dirumah sakit Yeoli" ucap seorang pria jangkung yang duduk disamping ranjang single size ala rumah sakit. Pria itu Cho Kyuhyun, salah seorah dokter dirumah sakit itu sekaligus sahabat Yeoli dan Taehyung semenjak SMU.

"Taehyung di mana?" Kyuhyun menatap Yeoli datar.

"berhenti mencarinya" Yeoli menatap Kyuhyun tak terima.

"apa maksudmu? Aku tau kau menyukaiku Kyuhyun tapi aku sudah milik Taehyung dan dia adalah sahabatmu!" Kyuhyun menahan kedua bahu Yeoli dan mencengkramnya erat.

"jangan bodoh Yeoli! Taehyung sudah mati!" Yeoli menggeleng kuat air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya tumpah.

"bohong! Kau bicara apa, Taehyung tadi bersamaku kami berjalan dipantai bersama, makan bersama dan menonton tv bersama, jangan bercanda Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menunduk.

"Yeoli terimalah kenyataan, Taehyung sudah meninggal 2 bulan yang lalu!"

"Kyuhyun kau bercand-..."

"aku serius Yeoli, ku mohon jangan begini" Kyuhyun membawa Yeoli kedalam pelukannya. Gadis menangis sejadi – jadinya. Inilah kenyataan yang tak ingin Yeoli terima, Prianya telah tiada. Meninggal saat kecelakaan mobil saat mereka bertengkar 2 bulan yang lalu tepat saat perayaan 3 tahun mereka bersama.

Saat itu Yeoli hendak menyeberangi jalan, Yeoli baru saja pergi meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja di kedai ice cream karena perasaan kesalnya pada Taehyung yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan terlihat melupakan hari spesial mereka pun tak memperhatikan jalan. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah mobil yang dikendarai oleh ahjussi mabuk berjalan tak tentu arah.

"YEOLI!"

Gadis itu merasakan dorongan keras hingga membuatnya terjatuh, apa ia mati?

BRAAKK!

Yeoli membulatkan matanya saat melihat tubuh Taehyung sudah tergeletak diaspal dingin. Dengan perasaan panik Yeoli menghampiri Taehyung, air matanya mengalir deras.

"oppa!"

"berjanjilah untuk tidak mengangis Yeoli... mi... anhe... Yeoli... hap... py... anni... niv... versery... saranghae" Taehyung pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tangis Yeoli kian menjadi, mengapa ini harus terjadi padanya disaat yang seharusnya membahagiakan.

.

.

.

.

Yeoli masih bisa merasakan kehangatan Taehyung dalam menjalani hari – harinya, pria itu selalu hadir dalam bentuk ilusi. Membuat Yeoli semakin merasa tertekan, Yeoli tau pria itu sudah pergi jauh dan tak akan kembali namun Yeoli tak mau menerima kenyataan itu. Yeoli hanya dipeluk oleh imajinasinya selama ini.

Mulai Yeoli menyadari, ia harus bisa menerima kenyataan dan menjalani harinya tanpa Taehyung disampingnya. Memang sulit namun Kyuhyun dan Nara selalu membantu Yeoli hingga saat ini.

Yeoli tersenyum memandang nisan yang bertuliskan 'KIM TAEHYUNG' ia baru habis mendoakan Taehyung. Tangan mungilnya mengelus benda keabuan itu lembut.

"oppa bagaimana keadaanmu eoh? Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah... ku harap dia yang terbaik untukku oppa. Doakan kami ne? Tenang saja aku tidak akan melupakanmu dan pengorbananmu yang membuatku masih bisa berada disini" ucap Yeoli lembut. Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Yeoli, gadis itu menatap pemilik tangan tersebut dan tersenyum kemudian kembali menatap nisan Taehyung.

"oppa ini dia calon suamiku, musuh bebuyutanmu di sekolah Park Jimin" ucap Yeoli sambil menyentuh tangan Jimin yang ada dibahunya. Jimin tersenyum dan berjongkok disamping Yeoli.

"wassup boy! Ku harap kau senang dan tidak cemburu aku merebut kekasihmu" canda Jimin yang dihadiahi cubitan kecil dipinggangnya. Jimin tertawa dan mengacak rambut Yeoli.

"Taehyung-ah doakan pernikahan kami, mian... kami harus pergi menyiapkan resepsi pernikahan kami besok anyeong". Jimin dan Yeoli pun berlalu tanpa menyadari bayangan yang nampak transparan yang diterangi cahaya putih terdapat sosok pria yang sedang tersenyum menatap mereka tak lama kemudian cahaya itu memudar seiring menghilangnya sosok yang tidak lain adalah Taehyung.

THE END


End file.
